Letters From A Stranger
by Mlle Buckles
Summary: When two girls from The Salem Witches Institute send two owls off to a land far away from them, they didn't expect much back. However, when the owls pick a pair of red-headed twins, everything changes. Can you fall in love with someone you've never met?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: ALRIGHT YOU GUYS. BACK IN BUSINESS. Of making new stories that is. I've been throwing around this idea for a moderate amount of time and I decided yeah, I'm gonna post it to FF and see what comes back. Plot's pretty much the title. Anyway, I don't own anything and I hope you enjoy the first chapter of Letters From A Stranger by Mlle Buckles. Review, and many luffs with be had! -B

* * *

A girl of fifteen leaned back in her arm chair, sighing. "Who would've thought," she wondered aloud, "that doing nothing was boring." To her surprise, a feminine voice answered.

"Everyone; everyone except you, it seems," a fellow fifteen year old said, smirking. Her strawberry blonde loose curls seemed to flow like a golden river to her waist. A golden river filled with either blood, or red fish, or maybe red silks from a land beyond their reach at this age. Her green eyes shimmered like a pair of emeralds, and her slightly tanned skin made her popular among fellow students.

The uniform the two girls' shared didn't help, not one bit. On their torso was first, under everything, a white collared, long sleeved shirt. Over that went the vest, then last but certainly not least, the robe that deemed them both students of The Salem Witches Institute. The robe was a black color, though the inside varied. The blonde's robe inside was a dull pink-purple color. On the left breast of each robe was the school emblem, a wand and a gloved hand, crossed to form an 'x'. Under her vest was a black skirt, and white stockings, and black dress shoes. The girl, who sat in the chair, sighed, rubbed her temples, and spoke, in a clear, crisp voice.

"Harrison," the blonde had moved to the chair almost parallel to the speaking girl, "it's Saturday. What do you expect me to do on a Saturday?" Sarcasm had drenched her voice and the blonde smiled. "Well, Fleet," she said, using the girl's surname, "we could go to the mall. I mean, I could use some new things. I'm sure you could, too. Besides, as Christmas draws closer, those Muggle stores drop their prices."

Harrison, the blonde, looked at her roommate, trying ever so determinedly to read her facial expression. Fleet, the one who was bored to death, had grey eyes looked secretive and mysterious, if you just looked at them for a second. But if you look for more than that, you see that they are relaxed, at ease. She had brown-red hair that fell to inches above her mid-back. 'A proper length,' she always said, 'long enough to fit in a proper ponytail, or be put up and not look silly, and short enough so when I spin around, it doesn't get in the way.' She had glasses, thick and square-rimmed. She was not as tan as her roommate, Harrison, but she was not as pale as an albino, not that she had anything against albinos. And, just like Harrison, she wore the school uniform, but the inside of her cloak was a deep cobalt blue. She was taller than Harrison, who stood at five foot four inches. Fleet stood at five foot nine, and loved every minute of it.

After some minutes of silence between the two, the brunette sighed, closing her eyes. "That's actually the first good idea you've said all week, Pastel. Also, I have to go to The Plaza later on, so we can stop in Dragon's Den, if you want." The Plaza or which Fleet spoke was a rather large outdoor mall in which the local wizarding community shopped for goods. There was a potion shop, Tilly's Tonics and Potions, and bakery, Babel's Baked Goods, and many more. The Dragon's Den was a nice little restaurant which sold anything from pizzas to ice creams. And it was Pastel's, the blonde's first name, favorite place to go on weekends. So this statement, or offering, lit up Harrison's face. "Let's go to The Plaza first, Maddie!" Pastel said decidingly, nodding her head once, curtly. Maddie, Fleet's first name, nodded meekly not wanting to argue with Pastel. It was better to head to The Plaza first, since they would have to come back to get their robes if they went to the Muggle-mall first.

"Can we just change out of our uniform's first? It's a bit nippy outside, so I would like to wear jeans." Pastel was too busy searching her dresser for her wand to hear. She was always such as messy person. Maddie smiled, and grabbed a pair of jeans and a simple shirt that had the school's name written on it in rather large, and elegant, font. She trotted her way into the bathroom, smirking. Pastel was muttering curses to herself. When Maddie came out, Pastel was looking through her desk drawers. Maddie sighed, wandered up to Pastel's bed, reached into her pillow, and pulled out a pink-stained Mahogany wand with several bead bracelets wrapped delicately around the handle. Pastel did this in their second week of school, every 'valley' on the handle, she tied a small bead string around it to make it unique. Maddie put her robe back on, and slipped her wand, a mostly blue-stained Olive wand. It had curves, for like of a better word. Yes, curves. Five curves in all, and ten inches from the handle. The handle was about five inches long, and besides the curves, nothing about the wand was unique.

"Come on, let's go!" Pastel smiled, tugging on Maddie's arm. "We can use the fireplace in the looby," Pastel had always pronounced 'lobby' wrong ever since day one. Maddie had corrected her for the first month or so, but finally gave in. She didn't care that much, it made Pastel unique, just like her wand. "Calm, and don't rush me, I have to find my - aha!" The brunette pulled out a blue purse that looked more like a messenger bag. "Muggle bags, now?" the blonde questioned, arching her eyebrows, a smirk making it's way across her face. "Actually, it's a bag that I bought from Diagon Alley over the summer. Such a charming place, England is. You really should've come with us, you would have simply loved it." She threw the bag over her shoulder, and slipped her wand in the strap. "See, for easy wand access," then the wand vanished, and Pastel's eyes studied the bag. "A disappearing charm, then?"

Maddie nodded once, pleased with her purchase. "And it's charmed to hold much more than it looks. So, shopping is, for lack of a better phrase, a breeze!" Pastel nodded, and confirmed to Maddie that she wished she had one, just not in the awful blue and black stripes Maddie had chosen. "Don't wear, dearie, they are bound to have some at Armounder's," the name of a local accessory shop. Pastel nodded, and smiled when the reached the lobby of the dorm building. "Well, I'll go first. Dragon's Den, then?" Maddie smiled, and nodded to Pastel. "See you there, get a table, okay?"

Pastel rolled her eyes, and muttered something like 'yes mother', grabbed a handful of floo powder, stepped into the fireplace, and then. "Dragon's Den!"

Maddie had blinked, and like the saying, she was gone.

* * *

Do you hate it? Do you love it? Gimme some feedback by leaving a review or message, please! I would reallllllly, really, really like it if you did!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:: Heeeey guys! Please review the story! Please! I would like that very much! What do you like and what do you hate? Please review! I don't own anything except for the characters you don't recognize! Luffs, Buckles

* * *

Then, it was Maddie's turn. Grabbing a handful of powder, she stepped into the fireplace, grimacing. She never did like Flooing.

"Dragon's Den!" she said, and before she knew it, she was looking at the restaurant Pastel loved so much. One unique thing about the dragon's den; on the walls were pictures, living portraits, of dragons and dragon tamers. The tables were booths, all booths. Each was shaped like a dragon, tail, horns, and snout! Some even breathed fire every so often, and growled constantly leaving a roar of voices and growls from every direction.

"Maddie, Maddie, over here!" Pastel was shouting and waving from a table that seemed to be a Swedish Short-Snout. Maddie waltzed over to table, only to find two boys sitting there as well. The dragon-booth looked up at her before setting his head on his forelegs again, wistfully sighing. She quickly pet it on the snout before turning to the two boys, her face going pale.

"Ah, hello, dear Madeline," the black haired boy said, winking at her. Sitting next to him was a dirty blonde haired boy, who smiled gently, before nodding for her to sit.

"Miss Fleet, such a pleasure to see you again. How long has it been?" Maddie took her place next to Pastel on the end, and sat criss-cross on the rather comfortable bench. The dirty blond had his hand out for her to shake, and she took it, shaking it once, firmly. She was, after all, a pureblood, if nothing. Pastel was too, but she was on good terms with both boys, who were purebloods as well. But for Pastel's sake, she put on a false front. Maddie gripped her bag's strap were her wand was, pulled her bag over her shoulder and off, placing it in her lap, her wand not out of reach it something should occur. She really wasn't expecting anything to happen, since they were all teenagers here. However, their families had not been getting along in recent years so she didn't want to take her chances.

"Hullo, Kindle," she said curtly with a short nod toward the black haired boy, and then addressed the dirty blonde. "I assure you, Juneson, it's been quite awhile."

Pastel was busy looking through the menu; therefore she didn't notice the tension between the two boys and her best female friend. "Maddie, what if you and I split a plate of shepherd's pie, since we're going to Babel's later, we can just pick up some sweets there." Maddie nodded, and gripped her wand, smiling. Soon a peaceful ease slipped over the four, especially Maddie who was on edge. Kindle and Juneson had noticed, and Kindle winked at her again. The brown-red haired girl looked sick to her stomach at that.

The Kindle's and the Fleet's opinions of each other were not good. Both had been 'at war,' for a few decades now, but the term had to be used loosely. The Juneson's were the peacekeepers in the 'war,' and constantly monitored both families' interactions. However, the Juneson's were also known to have sided with the Kindle's, and recently the Fleets hadn't seen them in a good light either. None of the families were really pureblood maniacs, just families who held grudges.

However, the tension soon died down as the group's conversations slowly became more and more relaxed. They first talked about Drew Academy, the boy's academy and the girls' own Salem Witches Academy. This eventually became a conversation about the upcoming Quidditch World Cup in England. Maddie and Juneson, however, had different ideas for what was going to happen during it.

"The Irish, for sure," Juneson had said, nodding once, "I have a hand for these types of things."

Maddie shrugged, told him he was dead wrong, and paid her and Pastel's bill. The girls left five minutes later, and Maddie pulled them around to Tilly's Tonics first. "I need some things, my supply is getting low." Tilly's Tonics was the opposite of any potions shop there will ever be. It was brightly lit and smelled of vanilla and assorted fruit. After paying for her supplies, and the clerk, Ms. Tilly herself, wrapped the bottles up in nice, thick brown paper and a piece of twine, and Maddie placed the wrapped packages in her purse. Pastel was gawking at Tilly's new love potions, and muttering to herself if she could somehow trick James (Juneson, the dirty blond) into drinking one. The brunette shook her head, and pulled her friend out by the elbow.

The next shop was Armounder's Accessories, and both had a jolly old time in there. Since Christmas was rolling around, and both had plenty of money to spend, they both decided to do some early Christmas shopping. This ended soon when Pastel found the bags Maddie had, and she squealed in delight. "Oh, and it matches my robes!" Pastel had said, paying for it.

The clerk seemed to take great interest in Maddie's. "Bought that from England, did you?" Maddie nodded once, a blank expression on her face. "Nice stuff, over there." And that was the end of it.

After that, they headed to Salls' Supplies. Salls, they had learned, had died several years earlier over some feud about quills. This seemed highly unlikely to Maddie and Pastel, but neither of them pried. Anyway, the both needed school supplies. More parchment and quills, especially. But the little trek to the supply shop took a lot longer than they both expected.

Maddie had gotten distracted by new quills. Her quill, a blue one, she had lost on friday and was forced to borrow a quill from Pastel. Those icky pink ones. So, this was an issue, surely. Pastel needed new quills, too, as she had grown bored of hers, so the both trotted over to the first aisle, labled 'Quills' by a large floating sign above the aisle. Some quills, the more expensive ones, were on display, and both young ladies seemed very interest in all of them.

"Oh, Maddie look! It's a self-writing quill! That would be helpful in History, wouldn't it?" Pastel said, grinning wildly. Maddie was already observing it, and frowned at the price tag. Three Galleons? Really? It was worth it, though.

Maddie skimmed the shelves for a peacock feather, self-writing quill. "A-ha!" she shrieked, pulling out the box, "It's worth it; however, I need some more normal ones, a few pieces of parchment, and some ink." Maddie grabbed two more normal peacock quills. Pastel, however, was testing the tester quills. She hadn't picked out the self-writing one, as it was 'over-priced' but she had grabbed a two normal purple quills, and one normal black one.

"Ink, now?" Pastel said, glancing over to the back of the store.

Inks at Salls' were very diverse. Some inks were invisible, other different colors, some shiny, some scented. Maddie had always liked the vanilla scented ones, but the teacher's preferred black ink. But all personal letters and such, Maddie wrote in black, vanilla-scented ink. So she bought a vial of each. Pastel liked just black ink, so two vials of that would last her for long enough. Parchment was standard, but when the reached the parchment aisle, something caught Maddie's eye. A stationary set. This stationary set included four things: a bag for owls for deliver the letter in, twenty parchment pieces, twenty envelopes, and a bag of owl treats.

Maddie loved sending letters, especially to friends, so as soon as she saw it, she grabbed it, grabbed some parchment, and rushed to pay for the items. After paying, she shoved the things, the inks carefully wrapped, in her bag, and returned to Pastel.

"A little eager, are we?" the strawberry blonde said, smiling. Maddie nodded meekly, and waited for Pastel to pay for her things. Pastel didn't take that long, and both soon left in search for Babel's Bakery.


End file.
